


The First Floor Broom Closet

by articcat621



Series: The Potions Master and His Lioness [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva investigates the source of a strange noise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Floor Broom Closet

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The prompt for this drabble was "strange noise in the closet." Enjoy! xx
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

**The First Floor Broom Closet**

Headmistress McGonagall was walking down the first floor corridor when she heard a strange noise coming from the broom closet. Walking over, she pressed her ear to the door.

"Severus," Hermione half moaned, half giggled.

Severus growled something in response.

Giggling and moans ensued.

Eyes widening, Minerva stepped away from the door. She shook her head and walked away, a small smile gracing her usually stoic features. It seemed her Potion and Transfiguration professors just couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"Newlyweds," she _tsked_ , shaking her head. She'd reprimand them later. For now, she'd let them have their fun.


End file.
